


burn

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Burning, Hand Jobs, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Painplay, Pretty Plotless, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Sex, Smoking, Teasing, good ol attention-seeking Levi, halfway through maybe more dubcon, it's really just one but, just terribly terrible smut, kind of, perverts, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that he isn't aware that he's a pervert, but he would've thought he has some kind of decency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burn

Levi's breath is slow, but grows gradually louder. His heart is thumping heavy and pumps blood through his body at such a quick pace that he hears it rushing through his ears. Despite that, it's intimidatingly calm in the room.

And Levi knows. He fucked up.

He's on a bed, stripped naked to the bone, splayed out and vulnerable. Just a few steps away, Erwin stands, in all his mass, removing his clothes piece by piece.

He dragged Levi into his room, lips smacking, teeth clashing, made Levi's knees tremble under the swirl of his warm tongue in his mouth. He ripped Levi's clothes off and now they lie torn on the ground beside the bed.

Levi tasted the anger, felt it in the bruising touch that still aches on his hips. He knows he pissed Erwin off, feels the way he unravels himself from his clothes in such an organised manner intimidating, nigh on frightening.

Levi swallows hard, has the urge to run away, but the dark leather strands tightly wrapped around his arms to hold him to the metal frame of the bed, imprison him. He can't run from this.

He knows he fucked up. He knows he pissed Erwin off. But he cannot run from this.

Erwin shifts and Levi sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, simply to keep himself from making a sound. Erwin turns around, his shirt half unbuttoned, his trousers sitting tight. He doesn't grace Levi with a look, instead crosses the room to the table in the corner. His footsteps are silent, bare feet barely touching the ground.

The table is actually a desk of some sort, papers stacked up in the surface, a candle flickering in the whiff of Erwin's movement. Levi watches, finds the sound of Erwin sliding the drawer open horribly loud in the quiet room. Levi swallows again when Erwin turns towards him, the blue eyes finally piercing his gaze.

The stern look makes Levi feel even more vulnerable and his Adam's apple bobs pathetically while he tries to find some words for an apology. But he doesn't find one, the unusual gloomy blue of Erwin's eyes forcing every word back with an unsaid order.

 _You do not speak now_ , they say. So Levi doesn't.

Erwin walks over with slow, silent steps and Levi sees something in his hands. He moves it it like he wants Levi to see, but Levi doesn't dare to break the eye contact, so he can just try to make out what it is in the haze of his vision. But he doesn't succeed and then Erwin stops next to the bed, his big hand coming down to cup Levi's face.

"Open your mouth," he says and Levi swallows, his limbs shivering to the unyielding hardness of Erwin's voice. He wants to obey, but he has to swallow again and Erwin doesn't seem to have any patience left.

"I said open your mouth," he rumbles, thumb already pressing hard against Levi's sealed lips. It slips through with force, leaves a slight ache on Levi's skin, but with Erwin's thumb clashing against his teeth, he parts his lips to do as told.

Erwin lowers his eyes, his gaze now on the thumb that pokes around Levi's mouth. He brushes the cheeks from the insides, presses his thumb down onto Levi's tongue. Levi can't possibly swallow the saliva that pools in his mouth, but Erwin doesn't seem concerned by that. He keeps brushing and poking and pressing and then slides his thumb out just enough, to press the tip down on Levi's teeth, keeps Levi's lips parted.

Levi keeps his gaze on Erwin's face, doesn't dare to look away yet. Erwin looks calm now, but Levi sees the anger in the way he holds himself, in the way he handles Levi. It's intimidating, but Levi can't deny the warmth that starts to pool in his stomach.

Erwin raises his free hand and Levi finally has to look down. He feels like he has to swallow the the sight down, but with Erwin's finger pushing his jaw open, the motion seems impossible.

There is a tool resting in Erwin's palm, seemingly innocent.

It's a gag.

A bit gag. Long and dark, connected to a leather strip with a metal ring at each side. Erwin brings it up before Levi can even react. His thumb slides off Levi's jaw, is replaced by the gag immediately and when Levi's teeth sink down in some instinctive resistance, they're met by the tool. It keeps Levi's lips slightly apart and doesn't make it easier to swallow.

Erwin runs his warm fingers along Levi's cheeks, touches the skin under his ears, all the way around to the back of Levi's head. He adjusts the leather straps and binds them together, leaves Levi struggling trying to find a place for his tongue.

Erwin traces back to Levi's mouth, presses the metal rings into Levi's skin before he pushes Levi's chin up to devour his expression with darkened eyes. It sends a shiver down Levi's spine and he feels his cheeks getting hot. Erwin's deceived smirk tells him that it's visible. And that he likes it very much.

He lets go of Levi's face and leaves him on the bed again, even more helpless then before and all Levi can do is chew the gag and watch Erwin.

Erwin goes back to the table and Levi notices, the drawer is still open. He almost doesn't want to imagine what else Erwin keeps in there, but when Erwin reaches back in, he can't hide the slight hitch of his voice.

This is so wrong in so many ways. Levi pissed Erwin off and now he's going to pay for it. He shouldn't be excited.

There's no reaction to the sound from Erwin. He simply moves his hand in the drawer and sets something down on the table. It looks like a box and Levi hates how he wonders what's inside.

Erwin closes the drawer and then takes the box with him while he walks back over to where he was before. He sets it down next to his already neatly folded clothes and continues to undress himself slowly.

Levi can just watch. Watches how Erwin slides the shirt off his shoulders and reveals his bare skin, stretching over the broad shoulders, down his strong back. It's a very tempting sight and despite the situation, it swirls the warmth in Levi's stomach.

He shouldn't be excited. But he can't help it.

Erwin keeps going ever so slowly, seems to need an eternity to unbutton his trousers and step out of them. Levi feels his gaze almost hungry and hates himself for it again. But even trough Erwin's underwear, the curve of his ass is such a voluptuous sight.

The way Erwin folds his clothes is still undeniably intimidating and the way he holds himself so calm, spurs Levi's conflict regarding his growing arousal. He muffles a curse into the gag when Erwin finally pulls down his underwear. He places it neatly among the rest of his clothes and then grabs the box he just retrieved from the desk.

When Erwin turns around, Levi is met by the lascivious form of his body. All the defined muscles rippling down Erwin's chest to his stomach. The swirls of dark, blonde hair just below his navel tracing down to his cock. He's only half hard, but that's to be expected from Erwin. He has the enviable ability to keep his arousal composed up to a certain point. Unlike Levi, who's almost as hard as he can get already, the sight of Erwin's naked body taking it's toll.

Erwin slides down onto the bed next to Levi, but doesn't touch him. He's not sitting close enough yet and even though Levi desperately wants to try to shuffle over, he knows better than that. He just tilts his head to the side, tries to keep it as steady as possible to prevent the pooling spit in his mouth from drooling along his chin.

With a clicking sound, Erwin opens the box he has resting on his lap by now and Levi gets a chance to see what's inside. It's not what he expected. Not that Levi knew what to expect, but he surely thought about some kind of toy. But the box is simply filled with tobacco, rolling papers lying on top along with a small box of matches.

Levi doesn't know what to think about it, just watches how Erwin gets a hold of one of the rolling papers and places some tobacco in it. With skilled fingers, he rolls a cigarette, seals it with a swipe of his tongue and then places it in the corner of his mouth.

"Levi I hope you know what this is about," Erwin says, shaking a match out of the small box. The flame flashes when he lights it and Levi blinks a few times while Erwin brings the small flame to his mouth to light the cigarette. He puffs a few times, then inhales a drag and rests the cigarette between his index and middle finger while moving.

Levi is quite sure he does know what this is about, but he is certainly confused about what _this_ even is. Despite his confusion, Levi nods when Erwin looks at him and asks, "Do you?"

A brief flash of a smirk ghosts over Erwin's lips, but it's gone quickly and then he shifts. He gets a hold of the box, but leaves it open, places it on the other side of the mattress next to Levi. In the same motion he tucks himself close to Levi's body, skin touching skin. His arm slides under Levi's body, fingers brushing his back and Levi automatically adjusts his position – as much as he can – to Erwin's advantage.

Erwin hums in approval, throws his left leg over Levi's and locks it to the mattress, the warmth and strength of the touch making Levi's cock twitch lightly.

That is so, terribly, terribly wrong. Because Levi's mind starts to spin and he's suddenly very much aware of what Erwin is going to do.

Next to him, Erwin is silent, the only sound he makes the inhale and exhale of another drag from the cigarette. It makes Levi stir, but he's so terribly unable to move properly. And the worst thing is, that he doesn't even panic. Not really. His heart starts thumping a little harder, his breath gets a little heavier, but it's mainly of sheer anticipation. Maybe he's truly thinking about if Erwin is actually going to do what Levi thinks.

As if he has any room to believe for only one second that he wouldn't.

"Have I not tried hard enough to make you do what I say?" Erwin says low, the hand with the cigarette lowering to hover over Levi's abdomen. Levi can feel the heat emerging from the glow on his skin, watches how Erwin moves his hands and comes to hover over Levi's chest.

This is definitely, incredibly out of control. Levi shouldn't be anticipating the burn. And much less should his cock react to the thought alone.

"You're so incredibly stubborn Levi," Erwin says and Levi looks over briefly, almost can't believe the soft smile on Erwin's lips. And then he gets distracted. It almost happens too fast, though Erwin seems to have all the time in the world. The stinging pain is just suddenly there and Levi focuses his eyes back on his chest, sees Erwin holding the cigarette, pressing the burning tip into Levi's skin.

It takes a moment of processing, but then Levi flinches and exhales a sharp breath that surely shoots a bit of spit pooled around the gag into the air. Erwin keeps pressing the tip down though, sinks it deeper into Levi's skin till the burning tip dies. He holds Levi's body in place with the strong arm around his shoulders, his palm pressing against the quivering muscles on Levi's upper arm.

It's a dull pain, almost a throbbing after the first few sharp seconds and then it stays like that. Levi stares down and Erwin moves his hand, places the crumbled bit of cigarette that's left on the mattress next to the box.

There's a round spot on Levi's chest now, covered with dark, cooling ash, the only indication of the burn the pulsing pain. Levi doesn't even try to swallow, just lets the spit dribble down his chin while he stares. Maybe he's truly surprised after all.

Erwin moves his hand back, circles the dark spot on Levi's chest with his index finger. He makes a low noise, something close to a hum, but not quite there yet and Levi just lets out a ragged breath. His cock is still lively between his legs and Levi feels his face getting hot with scandalised embarrassment.

It's not that he isn't aware that he's a pervert, but he would've thought he has some kind of decency. Maybe it's just Erwin though. Because Erwin is hot and close and Levi feels his cock bulging against his waist. It truly doesn't help that Erwin is as much of a pervert as Levi is.

Levi catches how Erwin's hand trails off again and follows the movement, sees how Erwin digs back into the box that sits next to Levi's body. His other hand comes to help and while Erwin rolls another cigarette, he breathes hot and moist against Levi's arm.

Levi wants to move, wants to struggle, anything to let Erwin know he doesn't want to continue this. But, in truth, _fuck_ , he doesn't even want to stop. And his body seems to know that so well that Levi _physically_ can't bring himself to do anything. He can just lie there, all strained with Erwin so close and stare down at Erwin's hands.

It takes a little longer for Erwin to roll another cigarette, but he does and by the time it's lit again, Levi can hardly feel the first burn anymore. Maybe he's just too excited – as much as he wishes he wasn't.

Erwin however, waits. For a while, he simply smokes, probably stains everything when he ashes, leaves Levi's vision a little fogged with the exhaled smoke. It makes Levi grow impatient and now, he has to restrain himself from moving in a way that says he wants Erwin to do something.

"Sometimes I think, you like to be punished," Erwin muses into the silence, his hand darting down between Levi's legs. Levi twitches to the sudden movement, at least opposed to the thought of Erwin burning him _down there_. But Erwin keeps the cigarette away from Levi's lively cock, just brushes the tip with his thumb and Levi has to close his eyes, muffles a suppressed moan into the gag.

 _He might be right_ , Levi thinks. But he just likes it when Erwin does it. He just likes Erwin's attention and the salacious nature of Erwin's punishments always leaves Levi breathless and boneless and yet aching for more.

"Are you telling me, you disobey on purpose?" Erwin asks, his hand still close to Levi's cock, but not close enough. It's a little maddening, but Levi has enough resistance left to remain still. It earns him another movement of Erwin's hand and the next burn is planted close to Levi's pelvic bone on the right side of his body.

He flinches at the sudden pain, eyes closing, an erratic breath muffling through the gag that forces more saliva to dribble down his chin. Erwin presses down with force, the sensation alone almost hurting again and Levi's teeth sink into the gag, fingers stretching and grasping helplessly, arms moving against the restraint.

It does hurt, but it's a very sweet kind of hurt and Levi wants to tell Erwin to touch his cock. It feels so painfully neglected between his legs and Levi can't even close his legs to get some friction. On the other hand, he doesn't want to give up just yet. He doesn't want to be so needy for Erwin, doesn't want to admit how he craves the Commander's attention.

"Do you want to say something Levi?"

Erwin's voice rumbles in Levi's head, the tone softened _just so_ , still syrupy enough to make Levi want to mewl. But, stubborn as he can be, he just shakes his head. Erwin doesn't really respond, just dumps the stump of the cigarette where the last one landed and reaches for the box again.

Levi tries to swallow, manages, but it doesn't really help. His lips are all wet as well as his chin and so he just concentrates on getting his breath to even while he watches Erwin. Doing that, it doesn't work at all, but Levi can't look away. He's mesmerised by the swift movement of Erwin's large fingers, finds himself so desperate for his touch that it becomes hard to bear.

Erwin uses another match to light the cigarette and leaves Levi aching and waiting again while he smokes it down slowly, puffing the smoke more often than really inhaling it. But Levi doesn't want to give in. He can be just as unyielding as Erwin. So he stays still, eyes glancing back and forth between the dark spots on his skin and Erwin's face.

The time seems to stretch awfully and Levi feels more and more eager to just tell Erwin with every second. But before he decides, Erwin shifts again. He brings the cigarette close to Levi's skin again, hovers up and down along his chest and stomach like he's trying to decide where to put the next mark. Levi wants to stir, almost wants to buck up, but can keep himself from doing it.

"You don't have to disobey me to get my attention Levi", Erwin suddenly says, all hardness gone from his voice. "I might as well give it to you as a reward."

The words send a shiver through Levi's body and he bucks his chest up despite himself to meet Erwin's hand, but when he does, it's already gone and just a second later Levi feels the burn sizzling into the flesh of his stomach right below his navel.

The sensation along with Erwin's words catch Levi so off guard that he almost whimpers and squeezes his eyes shut, tears pooling in the corners. His limbs tremble on their own, and the way Levi bites into the gag is almost painful. But Erwin keeps pressing down till the sharp pain starts to subside into a throbbing.

Levi feels weirdly boneless after that and just keeps his head tilted against his arm for a moment, eyes closed, trying to sort his thought through the haze of pain and arousal. Erwin's hand that comes up nudging Levi's head so he can undo the straps of the gag is welcomed, but Levi keeps his jaw dropped after Erwin removes the gag and just tries to catch his breath, his eyes darting down to where Erwin's fingers are brushing around the newly planted burn.

"So you _were_ disobeying in purpose," Erwin mumbles soft, his lips brushing Levi's arm. His fingertips touch Levi's abdomen just faintly and Levi simply shivers, not sure if he wants to try to push himself against the touch again.

He feels terribly dirty, ash all over his body, his mouth and chin wet with spit and yet he craves nothing more than for Erwin to continue, to finally touch him. _Anywhere_.

"Please," Levi shudders out, mouth just closing to try and swallow all the spit down. " _Erwin_."

"Mh." Erwin hums against Levi's skin and presses an open-mouthed kiss to the area before he moves down a little, his fingertips now dancing close to where Levi's cock stands hard and wet. "Tell me what it is you want Levi."

"You-" Levi hisses and bends his right knee, the only motion he's really capable of. " _Touch me_."

"Now here we have a good boy." Erwin smiles against Levi's skin and releases his left leg from his weigh. He slides his arm from behind Levi and is on top so fast that Levi hardly grasps it. He can't even react to the words when Erwin's lips come crashing down and then Levi can just sigh and give in to the relentless swirl of Erwin's tongue on his lips.

The kiss is incredibly, disgustingly wet with all the spit the gag collected around Levi's mouth, though Erwin doesn't seem to care. He practically sucks it off, but just makes Levi's mouth more wet with his own tongue. Not that Levi cares much himself, he's just so incredibly needy that he starts to moan into Erwin's mouth in no time.

Erwin pops from the kiss with a wet sound that shoots the embarrassment right back into Levi's cheeks. He searches for Erwin's gaze anyway, wiggles his hips and Erwin smiles down.

"If you wanted this so much, you could've just asked for it."

The words make Levi's face yet a little hotter, but he feels like he has no time left for embarrassment. He just wants Erwin so desperately that he doesn't care anymore.

"Fuck then-" Levi writhes a little, maybe still struggling against the words he's about to say. "Then I'm asking now," he breathes out anyway, throws his legs up to get them onto Erwin's body because he can't touch him otherwise. "Just _fuck me_ already."

Erwin practically moans out a laugh, the deep tone making Levi shudder pathetically. He leans down for another kiss, but stops hardly an inch away from Levi's lips and when Levi strains his neck to close the distance, Erwin backs off enough to leave Levi struggling.

"Now, that's not how a good boy asks for things, is it?"

 _God this fucking pervert_. Levi feels very ready to tear Erwin a new asshole, but he's also just so incredibly needy for Erwin's cock, it's maddening. Not that Levi feels so despicably torn, he's just busy cursing Erwin for being a tease for a moment. The moment doesn't last very long however and since Levi's embarrassment has reached it's peak a while ago, he just gives in.

" _Please_ ," he mewls, licks his lips. "Please touch me, fuck me, _anything_."

Erwin moans low into his throat and then his lips crash down onto Levi's again, his sweet tongue invading Levi's mouth till Levi feels it almost numb. While they're still at it, Erwin reaches up for Levi's arms and with a few quick, well-known pulls and flicks, the restraint comes loose. Levi doesn't even wait for Erwin to pull the strands away, just throws his arms around the broad shoulders and pulls Erwin down to him.

Maybe Levi expected Erwin to push him away after a moment, he isn't even sure why. But he's surprised that Erwin doesn't do it. Erwin just lets himself be pulled down and then his right hand darts down to Levi's cock to finally, finally touch it.

Levi shudders to the long awaited touch and rasps a moan into the kiss, feels like he has to pull away. But Erwin locks his mouth with his own, unyielding, so Levi can just go along till he's panting and shivering, gasping for air. Erwin finally finds the mercy to give Levi's lips away, but his fingers are firmly wrapped around Levi's cock, hand moving relentlessly. With all the former pressure build up, Levi comes to the brink of an orgasm in mere seconds and he just manages to trash out a high pitched, "Erwin!", when he's already coming.

Erwin works him through it, his thumb pressing the last bit of come out of Levi's cock before he slows down and eventually stills.

Levi just lies for a moment, lets the aftermath of his orgasm wash over him. He closed his eyes, but blinks them open again to see Erwin's gaze on his face. He looks so fucking satisfied that Levi almost thinks Erwin was the one who just came, but a quick glance down tells Levi, he surely hasn't.

The appealing length of Erwin's cock stands hard and wet and Levi shivers with new arousal to the simple sight alone. He's not satisfied yet. He _needs_ Erwin inside. A simple handjob wouldn't be worth all the embarrassment.

Determined, Levi slides his hand down between their bodies, ignores the mess left all over him and goes straight for Erwin's cock. He brushes his fingers along the tip, down the shaft to wrap his fingers around the hot meat. He's thick and heavy, almost pulsating in Levi's touch and so huge that Levi can't wrap his hand around completely. But that doesn't bother Levi in the slightest. If anything, it just makes him needy again.

"Come on," Levi purrs, giving Erwin's length a few generous strokes. "We're not finished."

Erwin moans low into his throat and Levi simply shivers again, welcomes Erwin's mouth that comes down for another kiss while he works his hand up and down Erwin's cock.

Erwin pulls away with a heavy breath, leaves Levi panting, lips wet and swollen. "Not so easy for you to ask for things, hm?" Erwin says, a smirk curling on his lips. Levi wants to hate him, but he can't. He just shivers to the deep tone of Erwin's voice and then doesn't know what to do. He just returns Erwin's gaze, the haze of arousal not as strong as before since he just climaxed.

Erwin watches for a moment and then he moves again. He practically tosses the box with tobacco from the bed and it hits the ground clattering. But Levi doesn't have much time to think about that. Erwin grabs his legs and pushes them around. Levi can just bend to the touch and then his has the length of his thighs almost presses against his own body, Erwin's hands on his knees to keep them there.

Levi moans low, more out of a surprise than anything else in fact, but then he shuffles in Erwin's grip. His twitching hole is pretty exposed now and Erwin's tip is brushing the muscle. But he can't put it in like that. He can't just put it in without preparing now matter how aroused they are. And Levi starts to panic a little. As much as he has to admit he likes pain, that's way too much. Erwin's length would split him right open.

But Erwin doesn't try to push past Levi's clenching muscle. Instead his length slips between Levi's thighs. He's hot and wet and Levi's legs tremble to the sensation. Erwin moves back a little and the forward again, starts to rub his length between Levi's thighs and when he moves just right to brush along Levi's cock in the process, Levi moans, toes curling.

"Seems like this is enough to satisfy you," Erwin says and despite the deep, aroused rumble of his voice, he manages to sound smug and Levi wants to hate him again. Instead, he moans and shakes his head, tries to spread his legs, move them somehow, but Erwin's grip is unyielding.

"No," Levi whimpers out, ignores the flush of his cheeks and can at least do as much as pressing his thighs together so Erwin's length gets trapped between them. And Erwin does still, his hand brushing Levi's leg. He pulls it closer to his face and kisses the skin, breath hot and moist and Levi gasps for air.

Erwin watches him while he kisses the skin, way too slow, way too soft, but Levi's toes curl again anyway.

"Please," he gasps out. " _Please_ Erwin. Inside. I- I want you _inside_."

The words seem to be enough, finally. Erwin drops Levi's legs and shifts to reach under the bed. Levi swallows, watches and spreads his legs without even really noticing. He's terribly aroused again and when Erwin's slick finger finally brushes over the twitching muscle between Levi's cheeks, he can just moan in relief.

Erwin chuckles into his throat and leans down, lips locking with Levi's again. The kiss feels more intimate somehow and for a reason Levi doesn't understand, he wants to squirm away. But Erwin seems to notice and obviously has no intention of letting Levi go. He pushes his warm tongue past Levi's lips and his free hand darts up to Levi's arms. He gets a hold of the restraints from earlier that are still loosely dangling from Levi's arms and moves them up to Levi's wrists.

For a moment Levi thinks, Erwin will pull them off now, but when he yanks, Levi's wrists shoot together, leather wrapping around the skin tightly. Erwin's fist holds the leather, the warmth of his skin pressing against Levi's, pinning his arms down.

Levi squirms just a little, but when Erwin's slick fingers pushes in, he moans ragged and tries to pull his arms from Erwin's grip. But Erwin holds him firm and Levi can just curl his fingers enough to scrape along Erwin's hand.

Erwin groans to the touch and pushes his finger deeper, starts to rub Levi's insides in just the right places and under his weigh, Levi can just tremble like a leaf. It feels so terribly different than usual, like it's not a punishment anymore.

Levi doesn't notice the tears that pooled in his eyes earlier, finally spilled. Just when Erwin breaks the kiss and brushes his lips to Levi's temple to lick them away, he realises.

"Shh," Erwin breathes against his skin. "Just let me take care of you Levi." He pushes a second finger past Levi's muscle and start moving immediately. His touch is soft and hot, yet rough in the way Levi likes it, so Levi just moans, closes his eyes and tries to get used to the feeling.

Erwin is relentless as ever, his fingers brushing and curling deep inside Levi, their width and the movement stretching him apart. And Levi can only moan, hips trembling, limbs quivering, tears spilling whenever Erwin sweeps his tongue over his lips. They kiss, hot and wet and terrible and then Erwin licks the tears away and Levi feels like he's about to melt. His cock started twitching in neglect minutes ago and Erwin's fingers don't feel like enough anymore. Not even when his pinky slips in alongside three others.

Levi fears he has to beg again, but he doesn't know if he can manage that. Before he can really try however, Erwin's finger ease out and Levi is left and empty and twitching, aching for more.

Erwin lets go of Levi's arms and when he shifts, Levi has the absurd fear he will just stop now. But when he manages to push himself up onto his elbows and look down, Erwin is rubbing oil over his length and the sight forces Levi to collapse back onto the mattress, breath heavy and ragged.

Erwin grabs Levi's hips, grip strong and so perfectly between soft and rough that Levi shudders again. He lets himself be pulled closer to Erwin and raises his head just enough to see Erwin grabbing his cock to guide it to Levi's fluttering hole.

Levi moans, squirms despite himself when Erwin's thumb presses down onto the burn on his pelvic bone. But the second Erwin's tip presses against his hole, Levi stills. He just exhales one ragged breath after another, lets his body tremble. And then Erwin's head slips in and Levi throws his head back against the mattress, mouth agape.

Erwin slides in slowly, but doesn't pay much attention to the way Levi tries to clench here and there. It seems almost impossible anyway, with Erwin's cock stretching his insides, there's no place to clench. So Levi tries to relax instead, watches the ceiling with blurred vision.

Erwin pulls back twice, before he slides all the way inside Levi, leaving their skin hot and flush and sweaty. Despite the tremble in his limbs, Levi curls his legs around Erwin's waist, locks his ankles, desperate to keep Erwin inside.

The deep tone of Erwin's groan vibrates through the air and Levi can hardly gasp before he has Erwin's lips on his again. The swirl of his tongue is even hotter now, his cock throbbing inside Levi and then he starts to move. Erwin isn't one to hold anything back and he doesn't do it now either. His cock scrapes Levi's inside when he pulls back and then his hips snap forward again. Levi can't even recover from his moan when he does it again, and again.

Levi reaches for Erwin's shoulder, clutches to the broad muscles for some halt while Erwin steadies his thrust with a quick pace and a deep angle. Every few thrust he hits Levi's prostate, leaves him tingling with arousal.

His cock starts throbbing again, still painfully neglected, but Levi can't bring himself to let go of Erwin's shoulder to touch himself. So he just endures, moans it away while Erwin's hand brushes his body. Erwin doesn't touch Levi's cock either, just the skin around like he's teasing. Levi wants to beg him, he really does, but he's too busy with all the sounds that just tumble out of his throat.

The warmth in Levi's abdomen start to swirl again and he feels himself coming close to another orgasm, finally manages to breath out a plea. " _E-Erwin. Please. Oh god, please touch my cock_."

Erwin doesn't. He just keeps brushing past it, rubs his thumbs into Levi's skin, circles the burns he planted earlier ever so often and starts to sink his teeth into Levi's neck. Levi squirms, hips wriggling in the attempt to get some friction, but it doesn't work. And he's not capable of untangling his fingers from Erwin's hair.

" _Please. Oh god- fuck Erwin! Please!"_ Levi tries again and this time, Erwin seems to have mercy. His lips dart down and he sucks the skin above Levi's collarbone into his mouth, his hand brushing to Levi's cock and finally touching it again.

Levi's eyes fall shut and he moves desperately against Erwin, so painfully ready to come that new tears pool in the corner of his eyes and spill. But Levi doesn't care. Erwin rubs the tip of his cock and Levi shouts his name while he comes, his whole body quivering.

Erwin keeps thrusting, keeps handling Levi's cock till he's through his orgasm and somewhere in that, Erwin groans deep and for a moment his hips stagger and Levi feels the warmth of his cum inside him, never felt better.

 

Afterwards it's silent. Levi just hears his irregular breath, Erwin's. And he lies still, his whole body boneless, limbs jelly, a chill on his skin. And then Erwin presses a kiss to Levi's lips and Levi blinks one eye open to see him moving back, his cock slipping out. Levi sighs a last time, lets his legs fall down onto the mattress and Erwin tucks himself next to Levi, their bodies flush and then they lie there like that, together.

It's comforting. How Erwin start to brush Levi's skin, touches the burns he left just lightly and rubs the tears from Levi's eyes, the spit from his chin. It's comforting and it's nothing new, because Erwin always does that when they're finished. At first, Levi didn't even know he needed it, but Erwin gave it to him anyway, every time without fail. And maybe that's why Levi is okay with everything Erwin does to him.

But now, Levi starts to feel weird. It's like it always is, but it's not the same. It's different and Levi doesn't know why and he doesn't know if he can live with it. So he moves away from Erwin's touch, pushes himself up and sit on the edge of the bed for a moment.

He feels terribly messy now, everything sticking to his body. It's disgusting and Levi aches to take a bath. So he pushes himself up on his feet. He doesn't come very far though, because Erwin grabs his wrist.

Levi looks over his shoulder, sees Erwin resting on the edge of the bed and hates that he doesn't look even nearly as messy as Levi feels.

"Where are you going?" Erwin asks and for a moment Levi is confused, because Erwin sounds like he really doesn't know where Levi would go now. It's ridiculous, because Levi always goes back to his room. Maybe he takes a nap, but then he goes and washes himself off. Erwin knows that.

"Back to my room of course," Levi says after a moment, shakes Erwin's hand off. "Fucking pervert. I need a bath."

His gaze darts around the room and he sees his clothes lying on the floor. Or rather, what's left of them. Right, Erwin practically tore them apart. Levi picks the shreds up and looks at them before he turns around to show them to Erwin.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do about that?" he asks, brow furrowed. Erwin doesn't seem concerned by that, he has the fucking guts to look amused. He even chuckles.

"I suppose you won't be going anywhere," he says. "Unless you want to walk around naked."

Levi blushes for a second, then throw his clothes at Erwin and turns on his heels.

"It's the middle of the night. No one's awake anyway."

It's probably true, though, Levi doesn't like the thoughts to go all the way back to his room completely naked. He has no intention of staying however, so he figures he has to live with it somehow.

Before Levi can reach the door, he has Erwin's arms closing around his body from behind. He's a little sticky with sweat, his skin warm, but not hot anymore. Levi squirms.

"Levi, stay." Erwin says before Levi can tell him to piss off. It makes Levi pause for a second and then he barks out a sharp laugh.

"Fuck you. Let go."

"No." Erwin bows down and nuzzles his face in the crock of Levi's neck, presses a kiss to the skin. "Stay with me Levi."

"Fuck you," Levi says again, but doesn't manage to seriously struggle against Erwin's touch. "I'm spent. I need a bath and sleep."

"Yeah so, stay with me." Erwin presses another kiss to Levi's neck and Levi hates how he likes it. He also doesn't understand where Erwin is trying to go with his words. Levi has no reason to stay.

"I have a bathroom too you know," Erwin smiles, a light chuckle in his voice. "And a bed."

"Your room is filthy. I'm not sleeping here." Levi doesn't have another reason to go, honestly. But he doesn't have a reason to stay. It's just not what they do.

"I'll clean it up." Erwin hums the words and manoeuvres Levi over to the door that leads to the bathroom. "You go on and take a bath."

Levi wants to say no, but he can't think of a reason to see himself off. His body practically tingles with resistance, but when Levi finds himself in Erwin's bathroom, he pushes it away. He can at least take a bath before he goes, right?

"Fine I'll take a bath here," Levi says, tries to make himself believe he will really, only do that. "Now back off." He shoves Erwin away, out of the bathroom and closes the door. He hears the light chuckle through the wood and rolls his eyes, but then just heads for the tub.

Erwin's bathroom isn't any bigger than any other, but the water pressure is a little better and Levi sinks into the hot water sooner than expected. He starts to rub himself clean, sneers as the leftover ash comes off and reveals the burned spots underneath. The skin is already puffy, nasty fluid underneath and Levi scratches them open. They will scar anyway.

Erwin's soap smells heavenly and Levi finds himself rubbing his body with it twice. It makes him feel clean and good on a level he doesn't understand. But he figures it's not important and just continues with washing himself off.

It takes him a while, but finally Levi steps out of the tub, water almost cold now. He drains the tub and takes the liberty of snatching a towel from Erwin's shelf. He rubs himself dry and thinks about Erwin using the same towel to dry himself off after a bath, finds the thought weirdly nice.

He wraps the towel around his waist before he steps out of the bathroom and takes a look around. Erwin did clean up, but he's still naked, sits on the bed like he's waiting. Levi doesn't know if he likes it.

"I'll get you some clothes in the morning," Erwin says, a soft smile on his lips. "Come here."

Levi doesn't want to and he crosses his arms in some childish resistance, but when Erwin pats the mattress next to him, he's suddenly walking over anyway. He sits down and wants to tell Erwin that this is not what they're doing. But he doesn't know what it is they're doing in the first place. So he says nothing about it.

Erwin hand comes to rest on Levi's chest and he rubs his thumb over the skin close to the burn, probably noticing how Levi scrubbed the skin off. It's looks probably disgusting, but Erwin might as well look since it's his fault in the first place. _Or is it?_

"These will scar you know," Levi mutters, feels so horribly awkward that he doesn't know what else to do. Erwin moves a little closer and presses a kiss to his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he says and Levi isn't sure what exactly he's apologising for.

"Whatever. Now what?"

Erwin hums, brushes another kiss to Levi's shoulder and then pushes him down onto the mattress.

"Now we sleep," he says and smiles and Levi hates how his face gets hot. Erwin doesn't comment on it, just brushes Levi's cheek and blows the candles that sit on the small table next to the bed and in the darkness, he fits himself against Levi's body and covers them with a blanket.

It's weird, Levi thinks, because they don't do this. They just have sex and even though Erwin comforts Levi after, he always leaves. But now he's here. In Erwin's arms. And strangely, right now, he doesn't want to go anywhere else.

"Good night Levi," Erwin says and presses a kiss to Levi's neck. Levi doesn't respond, just closes his eyes and figures he can get some sleep. Maybe he wants to stay. Maybe he always wanted to.

 

Levi sleeps for a few hours, but wakes up when it's still dark around them, Erwin softly snoring into his back. It makes Levi feel all warm and weird and he carefully untangles himself from the blanket. He takes Erwin's shirt to cover himself up and sneaks back to his room to spend the rest of the night there.

 

He doesn't sleep again. He lies awake and misses Erwin.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I would ever write fanfiction again, but here I am. So this was basically inspired by an artwork from zeroafterdark on tumblr (I don't know how to link so please excuse me for that) and yeah. Maybe it got a little out of hand.
> 
> Also, please note that English is not! my first language and if I did any horrible mistakes, or something doesn't make sense please do let me know!


End file.
